Back Together
by Blam-Like-A-Gun
Summary: A blast from Lisbon's past in the midst of getting closer to Red John and the increasing iciness between her and her consultant, might do her good. An old buddy shows up and shakes things up a little. Just a little. But to Jane, maybe not so little. "Teresa Lisbon, it's been a while." (Don't worry, I still prefer Jane and Lisbon together)


Teresa Lisbon was going nuts. Officially nuts. This had to be one of the most horrendously uneventful days of the year. One part of her was grateful that criminals decided to take a break today, yet another part of her was just wishing for a case. Anything, _anything_ to feed the need for something exciting to happen. It got like this after a while on the job, one would feed on the adrenaline rush. Sure there was fear, but it was the job and she loved it.

Things with Red John had been laying low for a while. Her thoughts often wandered to the famed serial killer, wondering if he had a grand scheme to be unraveled. But one couldn't possibly spend all their time awake chasing down all the possibilities, not if they wanted to stay sane. But it was obviously different with Patrick Jane.

Lisbon peered out of her office to find said consultant lying on his leather couch, napping or pretending to nap, she didn't really care. Things hadn't been very friendly between the two, not since she involved Van Pelt in the list of suspects Jane thought could be Red John. She sighed in regret, thinking back on her actions. He was right, it was very possible that the murderer would have known what they were up to, and she placed Van Pelt in the metaphorical line of fire.

This was why Lisbon hated boring days. It meant more free time of peace and quiet, which translated to more time for her mind to roam wildly and to second-guess all the decisions she made in her life. Past or present made no difference. She really didn't want to be the one who indirectly caused the death of her agent, because that would be one more life to add to the list of those she had ruined. And it was more than enough.

Shaking her head to clear potential dark thoughts, she decided to head to the pantry to get some coffee. The rest of the team were out for lunch, and apart from her consultant and random CBI personnel doing what they usually do, it was quiet. She pushed her office door open, not sparing a glance at Jane once she was out. It was barely civil recently with him.

They didn't talk like they used to. There was no more playfulness, no more small talk. Just petty arguments and Jane undermining her authority. With the clinking of porcelain, Lisbon went about making her coffee while she got lost in her thoughts once more. _What could she have possibly done better?_ It was a huge dilemma when she first thought of including Van Pelt in the slightly more covert investigation. All she wanted was for everyone to be safe.

Distracted, she jumped when she heard a voice.

"Green Eyes." The deep familiar voice called out softly from a distance.

She froze. She hadn't been called that nickname for more than ten years. She hadn't heard that voice for the same amount of time. It couldn't be, could it? No way, she wasn't turning back. She kept her eyes on her coffee cup, though her hands had stilled. _Shit. This is not happening again. Of all times, why does it happen when I'm at work? And after twelve years? God, it must be the recent stress. Pretend like nothing happened Lisbon, keep it cool. Freaking out in the CBI once is enough. You've had enough mandatory therapy to last a lifetime._

"Well I'm feeling a little rejected now that you're ignoring me. I thought you'd be happy to see me after such a long time." The baritone voice sounded just a bit closer than before, but not close enough.

Lisbon closed her eyes, muttering a silent prayer under her breath. She really didn't want to handle this today, or anytime for that matter. The dead should stay dead, not haunt her mind. She finished making her coffee sloppily, holding it unstably as she turned around very slowly. Everything was the same. Jane was lying there, people were just going about doing their own tasks, business as usual. She exhaled in relief, seeing that her hallucination hadn't in fact appeared. Just his voice. Still slightly affected, she turned to walk back to her office.

Till the same voice stopped her again, "Hey Green Eyes, I'm right here."

It came from behind her, likely from the direction of the elevator. Lisbon jumped slightly at the voice, some coffee spilling over the rim of her cup. Mumbling silent prayers under her voice again, she tried to return back to her office but didn't manage to take a step when the voice seemed to pull her back invisibly.

"If you could just turn and look at me, and ask me to leave maybe I would." The male voice taunted playfully.

The offer was tempting but no. She wasn't going to do that in public, and especially not with Jane there. They would all think she had finally lost it, talking to thin air and asking a non-existent person to leave.

"Um, Lisbon. I believe this man is here for you. If it wasn't already established." Jane's voice piped up sarcastically from his place on the brown couch.

The Senior Agent let the tone of that remark slide but her eyes went wide. She turned her head slightly, searching for her consultant's eyes which he immediately caught.

"You hear him too Jane?" She whispered in confusion.

The man in his three-piece suit simply frowned back in his own confusion as well, "I figure it's only logical since he's standing right there."

Following the direction Jane pointed at, she turned cautiously and took a sudden intake of breath. It took all she could not to drop her cup of coffee, her jaw hanging in much surprise and disbelief. This was _not_ the 'excitement' she was hoping for. This was impossible, people didn't rise from the dead. Plus he didn't look anything like zombie, that part was obvious.

"You've gotta be kidding me." It was all she could say right now.

The breathing man threw in a lopsided grin, "Teresa Lisbon, it's been a while."

**TBC**

* * *

**THE MENTALIST IS RETURNING YES STOKED FOR SEASON 6 BRING ON THE RED JOHN AND EVERYTHING WE YEARN FOR HAHA SPAZZ!**

**It's my first Mentalist fic, always imagined more people from Lisbon's past so here is my go at it! If you're actually reading this up till here, well...then you're one awesome person. That or...the bolded text got your attention haha okay but seriously, if you're reading this, thanks for your time :)**


End file.
